Heroes of Haradon: Bane of Corruption
by ismansrevenge
Summary: Isaiah and jack, 2 brothers who are just trying to live normal lives. Fate has a plan for them though, and its far from normal.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Haradon: Bane of Corruption

"Finally! I've been waiting so long for the weekend." Isaiah said, stretching his arms over his head. "Oh shut up! You didn't even go to school this week cause of your 'cold'. You know we have a science project due in a week?" His brother, jack stated with a huff. Isaiah chuckled softly, both him and his brother having come from a basketball game. 0-23 was the score, not bad for a weekend game.

Jack and Isaiah were one of the best basketball players in there team, taking pride in their great skill. "Gosh dude! I want some ice cream, I'm hot and sweaty and my tongue feels like sand paper." Jack grumbled, wiping his face with a small towel he had wrapped around his neck. "Ha! Like you would know anything about sandpaper! I was the one who did all the work in woodshop class you lazy ass!"

Isaiah stated, glaring at jack. "I'm very thankful you did all the work to, having to suffer through Hamilton's class is not on my schedule. Hey did you hear about the rumor going around that he raped some girl in detention?" jack questioned, his mouth agape at the thought of our woodshop teacher raping a student. Isaiah rolled his eyes, face palming at his brothers gullible nature. Isaiah, though not admitting it, suspected Mr. Hamilton of raping a student.

Mr. Hamilton was a scrawny, tall and bald man. However week he looked, it didn't make up for the fact he was creepy as hell. Whenever he looked at Isaiah, Isaiah felt like he was an experiment, waiting to be dissected in the slowest and most painful way imaginable. Putting those thoughts aside, Isaiah trudged on, his tired legs persisting forward. Isaiah and jack were average guy teens. Isaiah had pitch black hair, tall and sturdy. He, although very well in shape with a handsome complexion, was a nerd. He enjoyed spending his time in virtual worlds, reading or perhaps writing a fan fiction. His brother jack, however, was a tall and red headed goofball. His hyperactive and jokester personality made him a class clown without a doubt. Jack had flaming red hair, spiking up like a porcupines spines would.

Isaiah and jack grew up alone and without a mom or dad. Their mom died around the time they were 9, teaching them how to take care of themselves before she passed away. "We don't have to go buy ice cream since we already have some at home dude. Plus you're always complaining the ice cream shop doesn't have the ice cream you want and then we end up going home. Just eat whatever is at home."

Isaiah grumbled, sighing. He wanted to just get home and relax. Soon enough the duo stumbled upon their 2 story home. Isaiah opened the door, swiftly making his way to the kitchen where he began to cook dinner. Jack, as always, disappeared inside his room to play whatever it is he played. Most likely he would be sitting in the dark for quite some time, cursing at the flat screen TV and the bad internet for his own, foolish mistakes. "Dinner will be ready soon so don't get too comfortable!" Isaiah called, setting up the stove. A mumbled yell echoed inside the house. Isaiah guessed it was his brother's answer or complaint about just wanting to play. As swiftly as the cooking began, it ended. He wasn't much of a cook but a few cooking classes is always helpful.

"Jack! Dinners ready!" Isaiah yelled, setting the plates down on the dinner table. Isaiah was used to this life, a passive life with not much to do but be like everyone else. However, just like every other teenager his age, he craved adventure. He wanted to do something stupid and fun. What was it that he thirsted for? Was it a girl perhaps? Just his hormones kicking in and driving him a bit wild? He didn't know, but whatever it was, it was driving him insane. A fumbling noise was heard down the hall, his brother tripping over his own 2 feet.

"Quick, give me the plate so I can hurry back. They just took the B flag and were not going to lose this math." Jack said. His headset drooping to one side. Isaiah sighed, rolling his eyes and sliding the plate to his anxious brother. "Alright, calm down." He mumbled, sliding the plate across the table and into his brothers waiting hand. "Thanks dude." Jack said, hurriedly walking away and into the darkness of his bedroom. Isaiah turned on the TV, watching it as he ate. "Ok really? You decide to believe the guy who is obviously going to kill you?" Isaiah grumbled angrily. Switching the TV off. He continued his dinner in silence, slowly finishing it and washing the plate.

Isaiah than did his other duties, finishing his homework and taking a shower. He managed to clean most of the house, only jack's bedroom was left. Isaiah fell into his bed, exhausted beyond belief. He soon curled up and let sleep overtake him.

"Why is it so dark? Where am I?" Isaiah questioned, looking around in the empty darkness. "_So, you dream at last my precious prize? Let me overtake your mind. Relax and let the corruption slowly take you over. Let me show you what you really are. Will you allow me into your mind? You have no choice my pawn; you will become mine, one way or another."_

A deep voice hissed. The voice spoke with confidence, its tone calm and inviting. From the darkness a small fire emerged, slowly spreading. It outlined a dark figure, the shape of a dragon. Crimson eyes opened, a fiery red mouth agape, sprouting its vicious teeth. A black dragon, its eyes boring into Isaiah.

_"Do you not see who I am child? I am corruption! The lord of what is and what is to come! I have been dormant for centuries my dear boy, waiting for countless years. Finally my time has come, when I will rise up and strike down those who sit on the throne. I shall be the new ruler of all, entangling this world and the next in my grasp. None shall stand in my path!" _it hissed, a deep rumble escaping its throat. Isaiah guessed the rumble was as close to laughter as it got. Though this was a nightmare of sorts, Isaiah was calm. He knew this was a nightmare and made sure to stay collected or he would wake up screaming. "w-who are you? What are you? You're just a nightmare I'm having, nothing more. Go away!"

he said, waving his dream hand. Usually in his nightmares, waving his hand would dispel the nightmare. This time, however, it didn't work. Isaiah could feel a strange sense of fear seeping into him, his heart beginning to race. Why was he so scared? What was this strange sense of despair that was strangling his heart? Isaiah shivered, the dragons eyes staring into his own.

"No…NO!" he yelled loudly, sitting up in bed. Sweat beaded Isaiah's forehead, eyes wide with fear. What was that? It didn't feel like just a dream. He rested his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. His heart rate was very high, pounding away at his chest. ""Just go back to sleep…it was just a dream." Isaiah mumbled to himself. Oh how he wished that was all it was. However, fate has a funny way of messing with people's lives in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey what's up guys, it's fatherlycash45. I wanted to talk about some stuff real quick**

** before you read the chapter. Now the first thing I wanted to talk about was uploading. I**

**can't promise a chapter every Sunday or Monday. I will more than likely post once every**

**week, and if time allows, twice or more. I hope you guys will support me and help me on**

**my journey through making these stories. I will be making another fanfiction as well, a**

**minecraft one. Let me know if I should start the 1st chapter on that minecraft serious, or**

**instead make the 3rd chapter of this one. One way or a other, their both gonna get**

**started and finished. Well that's it, ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Isaiah stared up at the ceiling, his eyes full of confusion. Questions pestered at Isaiah's mind,

bugging him all night long. Sadly, Isaiah could not sleep after the nightmare. "Just a dream…

just forget about it…." Isaiah mumbled, talking to himself. Great, there he was, talking to

himself like a crazy person. Isaiah sighed, rolling onto his side. Maybe he should go to a church

and get his house exorcised. Well it wasn't much of a house….more of an apartment really.

"Tick….tick…tick…" the clock sounded, signaling the passing seconds that Isaiah spent

awake. Isaiah decided there was no point in trying to sleep, getting out of bed. Pacing back and

forth across the room, staring into nothingness. "Corruption…..what folklore is that in…..what

myth or legend….." Isaiah muttered to himself, racking his brain to remember. His brain came

up with nothing. Every legend or culture he knew about never mentioned it, and if it did, it was

symbolic. "Shhh…let your ease seep away…." A soft voice whispered. Isaiah quickly

searched the room with his eyes, looking for the owner of that voice. "Hello? Who said that?

Jack you bastard are you messing with me?" Isaiah said, stepping to the door. Opening his

bedroom door, he peered out into the dark hallway. Silence…..there was no one there. Was he

going crazy? Was he so paranoid that he had started to imagine other voices? Isaiah sighed,

sitting on his desk. He opened up his laptop, flipping through his games and favorite sites.

Maybe he should just watch some funny videos? Taking his mind off the dream seemed like the

best idea, however, it didn't work. He sighed, turning off his computer. He began to feel tired his

eyes slowly closing. He was actually relaxing? He wasn't as scared…..he was…..calm. Isaiah

fell on the floor, blacking out as the last thing he saw was the ceiling.

Isaiah slowly woke up, sunlight streaming through his room. He sat up, looking around drowsily.

He no longer felt fear or the edginess he felt the night before. He now felt calm, relaxed and even

happy. What could have made him feel this way? He remembered going on the computer, staring

at it for a while before…that voice. That voice is what made him relax. It was a woman's

voice, no doubt about that. What through him off was that he didn't know who's voice that was.

Then again, he didn't know who that other voice belonged to. It could've been from anyone,

maybe his….father. No! That wasn't possible! His father was dead or going to be. It was just a

stupid dream. _"No child, dreams are more powerful than you think. Do not under estimate the_

_power of your enemy." _The woman's voice spoke, somewhat scolding him. It seemed a bit

disappointed that he had thought such a thing. "I'm going crazy...I'm going insane..." Isaiah

mumbled to himself, holding his legs to his chest and swaying back and forth. A soft sigh was

heard, the sigh of the woman's voice. It was obviously annoyed and more than likely frustrated

his Isaiah's stupid conclusions. Isaiah waited, hesitantly standing. He waited for a bit, waiting for

the woman to say something, anything. Nothing else was heard, not one sound besides his own,

heavy breathing in the dimly lit room. "Just gotta calm down...breakfast will calm me down.

Food is always the way to get out of problems." Isaiah said, walking downstairs.

Something, maybe someone even, grunted in amusement. Cold, prying eyes watched Isaiah

through a glowing ball of flame. The eyes turned away from the flame, it's eyes slowly turning

along with its head. Soon, the eyes met their target, 3 dark and tall figures. The figures stood in

the only source of land that wasn't on fire. Everything else was lava, flames sputtering and

clawing at the cavern walls. "**GO...FETCH ME MY PRIZE...IF YOU FAIL...JUST**

**DONT FAIL.**" A booming voice commanded, growling deeply. The figure slowly turned away,

sinking into the sea of flames. The figures also disappeared, jumping at an impossible height

upwards. They broke through the surface, suddenly plummeting towards the earth. Each figure

stayed silent, knowing their objective and knowing it well. What they would do once they

accomplished it, was for fate to decide.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, stayed up late at night did you?" Isaiah questioned, glancing at

his completely wasted brother. "No...I was just...I'm just tired...you don't know me..." He

mumbled, stumbling to the couch. As soon as he was in range of the couch, his legs give way and

he plummeted face first into the cushioned seat. "Dumb ass..." Isaiah mumbled, looking at the

TV. He took a sip of his warm coffee, relaxing for once. He had a lot on his mind and he was

thankful jack wouldn't be bothering him. Both teenagers had their own problems, except jack had

just a bit more than Isaiah. Or maybe Isaiah just didn't want to admit his weird side that other

would shun if they saw. "**_Breaking news! There has been reports of meteors hurling towards_**

**_earth! Citizens are advised to take action and evacuate the city. Make sure to keep your loved ones near._**" Said a female news

reporter, obviously shocked and scared at what she wasseeing. Comets, the size of school buses were hurtling down, slowly breaking the

atmosphere when a sonic boom was heard. The boom wasn't just the tv, it was outside.

Isaiah suddenly gasped, dropping his coffee on the ground. The houses in the ground,

were his block. Those meteors were heading towards him, and they would hit any

second! Isaiah looked out the window, coming face to face with a giant ball of charred

rock smashing into houses. It barely through the street, stopping near Isaiah's house.

Isaiah looked up to the sky again, more of them crashing around the block, but none

hitting his house. He slowly stepped outside, looking at the meteor in awe. It was huge,

completely enormous. Why was he standing here, admiring a rock? He should be

running! But something drew him to it, drew him closer and closer. Maybe if he...just

got s but closer...just a little closer. Suddenly, the rock split in half. A green ball of light

shot through the air, whistling like a firework. It didn't go off though, it came back down,

landing at Isaiah's feet. Isaiah leaned down, his hand reaching out to grab it. It was like a

giant booger, except fire was surrounding it. The ball hissed like an agitated snake, steam

rolling off of it. "No Isaiah! That's a bomb!" Jack yelled from the door, catching Isaiah's

attention. He looked up another whistle being heard. Suddenly, an explosion down the

Street. 4 houses exploded outwards in flames. More and more were heard and seen,

Surrounding Isaiah in a ring of fire. In a matter of seconds, flame was spread across the

ground like a snake. Isaiah was shocked, standing there as the world went in slow motion.

**BOOM. **Isaiah went flying through the air, his body burning in pain. The last thing he

saw was his house exploding, jacks body thrown the opposite direction, before he fell and

was knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness...an endless void from which most perceived evil to come from. Isaiah was swimming in darkness, his body slowly moving, as if in slow-motion. Looking up, his eyes caught sight of some light, a brilliant beam of light that cut through the dark water. Desperately, Isaiah tried to swim to the surface, his lungs burning with each passing second that he held his breath. He seemed to be weighed down by some force, something pulling him down to the murky depths. Isaiah's lungs couldnt take it, his mouth inhaling what he presumed to be water. Instead, he inhaled air, he was breathing. Curiousity nagged at him, pushing him towards the light he had seen. _"You continue to chase something that isnt there boy. If light is the fastest thing in the universe, how come wherever it goes, it finds darkness waiting for it?" _A dark and raspu voice asked. The grumbling voice triggered Isaiah's memory immediately. It was the same voice from that horrible dream, the black dragon. Isaiah slowly turned his head to look down, his eyes connecting with fiery red magenta orbs staring back at him. Looking at those eyes sent shivers down his spine. _"Come now child, you mustn't really believe lightness wins over darkness? Light is simply a show of colors, something to entertain the eye. It fools its viewers into thinking their safe, into believing lies. Darkness pleases the heart. It pleases what man wants and needs. Power, fame, ever-lasting riches. Join me, and the spoils of a million kingdoms will be yours."_ The voice said, its tempting and gruff voice echoing softly in the water. Power, money, the things people always dreamed of. It did seem like a tempting offer. Why not just join him? As Isaiah thought of the pros and cons, he unconciously turned his body and began to swim downwards, towards the darkness blindly. However, Isaiah came to his senses, his eye-sight returning at just the wrong and right moment. Inches away from his face, was the face of a both angry and annoyed dragon. Isaiah knew he couldn't exactly swim fast in the darkness, yet he tried anyways. His legs slowly taking him upwards, sluggishly moving him inches every minute. A low chuckle was heard behind Isaiah as he swam upwards. 'Just a bit more...come on...move faster damn it...' Isaiah thought to himself, something cold wrapping around his legs. _"Such a sad and pathetic attempt to escape your fate. Running will not help you boy, it will merely delay the inevitable. You will be mine, you will serve under me, and you will gain limitless power. However, it seems i must break you first. Not a problem at all. Lets see how long that primitive brain of yours can last when faced against the might of a dragon." _It grumbled, grabbing onto him and tugging him deeper and deeper into the abyss. The light began to slowly fade away as he helplessly reached out to it, as if reaching for something to grab. Of course, nothing came to his aid.

Isaiahs eyes shot open, his body instinctively sitting up, clutching his stomach as a wave of pain crashed through him. "Oooohh...that isn't a good feeling..." He groaned, throwing his head forward as he threw up on the ground in front of him. "Now that...is not a pretty sight..." He mumbled, sighing as he crawled away from the now small puddle of stomah acid and digested food contents. "No...i dont want to get up...no...i dont like maccoroni and cheese...no your a square..." a voice mumbled from somehwere near-by. It was the voice of Isaiah's brother, Jack. "Jack where-" Isaiah stopped, his eyes fully showing him the sight before him. His gaze went all around him, allowing a image to be imprinted into his mind that shouldn't be shown to anyone. Burning houses, at least what remained of them. Scorched ground that steamed and boiled in the dim day light. Clouds of smoke billowed into the air, covering the sky in a dark blanket of gray. However, the ground wasnt the only thing that was destroyed. Hundreds of bodies lay on the ground, burned to a crisp. Blackened and hardened from a intense heat, the bodies hung from trees, laying on the ground in a black and red carpet of dried blood and charred meat. 'What the hell happened? Who, or what, couldve done anything like this?' Isaiah thought to himself, seeing his home and home-town burned to a crisp. "Isaiah...dude what are-" Jack said, cutting short as he saw what Isaiah saw. "Oh my gosh..." Jack mumbled, his mouth hanging open. A loud booming sound was heard from down the road, or what was left of it. Jack stumbled towards Isaiah, his eyes scanning down the destroyed, up-lifted and charred road. The concrete itself was ripped from the ground as if something stuck its hand in and pulled out chunks of it. "There all dead! What do i have to check these bodies for?" A male, british acented voice said. A soft booming could be head, as if something large was stepping towards them. Isaiah and Jack stood frozen, curiosity and fear keeping them glued to their place. As the booming got louder, and the upset mmbling of the voice got closer, a figure came from the fog of steam and smoke. The large figure walked towards them, oblivious of them completely. It would occasionally stop to step on, and crush, a burned body. "Crunch...crunch...crunch..." The large figure mumbled as it crushed the heads of 3 different bodies, making loud crunching noises. The figure stood at about, what Isaiah guessed, 8 ft tall. Its body was covered in a metal suit of armor. Boots of pure, glistening iron with spiked tips covered in a red, fiery aura made the figures boots. Gauntlets of bloodied, iron clad, spiked gauntlets made up the figures hands. A red, ragged cloak covered the figures head, cascading down the figures back and some to its chest, assasings creed style. The figure slowly turned toward the boys, a pale and scarred human face watching them. Long, white hair came out of ripped patches of the cloak, blowing in the soft wind. "Survivors..." The man said, his pure white eyes burrowing into the souls of Isaiahs and Jack. "Now now...don't you move...it will be over quickly..." the man said, a large, 2-handed-sword appearing in his hands as he stepped foward cautiously. "How did you survive? Well, it doesn't matter, you won't be alive for very long." The figure said, raising the sword into the air. The sword glowed, outlining a red skull in the center of it, as the figure brought it down. The boys closed their eyes instinctively, waiting for the slash that would end their lives to come. However, it never came, and instead a sound like metal hitting metal was heard. Isaiah opened his eyes, looking up to find the sword being held back by a wooden staff. "Just as ignorant and rock-headed as always aren't you war?" a raspy and snake-like voice stated. A figure stood beside the first figure, war. War turned his head to the side to look at the second figure, growling angrily. "Pestilence!" War growled in anger, pulling his sword back. He stabbed his sword into the ground at his feet, nearly taking off Isaiah's foot. "War, control yourself." another voice said, the third figure stepping beside pestilince. Pestilince looked like a hobo, wearing a long, dark green and torn cloak that completely covered his body. Pestilince face was covered by the cloak, as were everything else. The staff came from a hole in the cloak, dissapearing once Pestilence pulled it back into the depths of the cloak. The third figure, Isaiah guessed had something to do with death, considering he wore a human skull on his face as a mask. "Death, you are going to side with pestilence? Come now, it doesn't matter how they survived. As long as they die, than does it matter?" War asked death, gripping his sword as if ready to gut the boys any second. "Yes, it does matter, War. They could've just gotten lucky, but what if they arent normal mortal humans? Look at them closely war, tell me you dont see anything different about them." Death said, his voice dead serious. Death looked like bruce lee, shirtless with ragged pants and twin scythes in his hand. Deaths skin was a pale purple, as if every ounce of blood had been sucked out of him. Jack and Isaiah stared at the large figures, each one towering over them. They argued about matters that didnt make sense to them, eventually yelling at each other in a unknown language neither Isaiah or Jack have ever heard. In the end, the figures simply stared down at them, exchanging glances as they shared a silent conversation. "Well than, it seems we have come to a conclusion." Death stated, turning his back and whistling. "Death! You cant be serious! There is no way they are...it just cant be!" War stated, growling in anger. "Shut up war. You see that same fire inside them, that was inside us. Deal with it. We still wont know for sure until we get back home. Now do as your told, or risk the consequences." Death said coldly, silencing war. Out of the foggy smoke, came a piercing whinny. Out of the gloom came 3 horses, each one different from the other. The first was a large, bone horse with a mane of green fire. Its hooves also had green fire covering them, leaving a trail of green fire. The second horse was a horse 3 times the size of the rest. It was a black stallion, fiery red flames spouting as flames and onto its hooves like the bone horse. The last horse was a brown horse, boney and sick. The horse looked like it was starved and dying, its skin rotted and dirty. Each one walked up to their respective owners. The first went to death, the second to war, and the third to pestilence. War glared down at the boys, obviously unhappy. "Listen and listen well boys. We are the horsmen of the apocolypse. The three brothers, death, pestilence and myself, war. Now the only reason your still alive is because death saved you. Your alive for now, but you wont be for long. I suggest you treasure every second your alive Isaiah, Jack." War said, somehow knowing their names. He than mounted his horse, picking each one of them up with one hand as if they were dolls. War roughly set them onto the large portion in the back of the saddle, the saddle adjusting and growing larger to accomadate the new-comers. "Hold on kids, the first time is always rough for people like you. Oh, and if you fall off, you die." War said, laughing a deep bellow. On that happy note, Wars horse reared back, a sound like rolling thunder blasting into Isaiah's ears as everything seemed to stretch and bend. The horse took off, the world around them slowly changing. The ride wasnt exaclty smooth either, being very bumpy and dfficult to not fall off. As bad and long as the ride seemed, it was over in only 5 seconds. War reached behind him, his gauntlets roughly gripping the boys bodies and tossing them onto the ground. Isaiah and Jack took their time getting back to normal, throwing up a bit onto the grass. Wait, grass? Isaiah and Jack looked around, their eyes spotting a trail leading down the hill they stood on towards a large and castle-like city. "WELCOME!" War boomed. "TO THE CITY OF RAVEN-DALE! ONE OF THE MANY CITIES OF...HARADON!" War exclaimed, waving his hand towards the large city, green grass growing around it with a forest tree line circling the city. It was a old style knights and dragons type city. What exactly had Isaiah and jack gotten themselves into? What kind've magic and time travel maniac story was this? Why didn't they run when they had the chance? Isaiah and Jack didn't know what layed in wait for them, but it knew, and it was very patient. _"Come to me children, you will bow before your rightful master. They all do." _the dragon hissed, rearing its head back and roaring triumphantly.

(**_IM EXTREMELY SORRY. I WAS SO BUSY I WAS NOT ABLE TO WRITE ANY AND I WENT THROUGH A FAZE WHERE I WASNT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE TO WRITE AT ALL. I NOW KNOW I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY, SO PLEASE FORIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATES. ALSO FORGIVE ME FOR THE BAD SPELLING. THANK YOU. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING TO YOU ASAP! SEE YA!) _**


	4. Chapter 4

"So why exactly are we going through with this?" Jack asked his brother, Isaiah looking at Jack. "Because we have no idea where we are, what were

doing here, or how we got here. Until we can get some answers, were forced to do what War says." Isaiah said to Jack, remembering what War had told

them. "Listen here you stupid runts!" War had hissed to them. "The reason i brought you here was for refuge. This city is one of the

more...hospitable...cities in Haradon. You must go into the city and find the 'The Laughing Wolf Pub'. In that pub is a woman named Big Bertha. You find

her, she will help you, and you might actually survive a few days in this land." War had said, dissapearing in a flash of red light. As the 2 brothers made their

way down the trail, they saw people farming crops, tending to animals and plowing the ground. Many of them looked like regular farmers, looking like normal

people tending their farms outside the cities walls. The city, from outside, was a massive block of stone with a large gate at the entrance. The city was very

castle like, walls lining the outside of the city like a protective barrier. Archers could be seen at the top of the cities wall, staring down at the new-comers.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice bellowed, a short and stoutly man coming out of a door in the wall. The man approached them, looking them up and down.

"What kind of clothes are those? Did you come from the lands to the east?" the short man askd, his voice tinted with curiosity. "Umm...well..." Isaiah

muttered, his eyes glued to the mans attire. The man wore a suit of armor, a bit big for him. Brandishing a sheild on his back and a long sword in his hand.

"War sent us, saying we needed to find the laughing wolf pub." Jack said, barely being able to get the words out of his mouth. At the mention of War, the man

scurried back to the gates, hollowering at the men to open the gates. Isaiah and jack cautiously entered the city, amazed at what lay before their eyes. A

beautiful and large city was before them, some-what like whiterun or solitude from skyrim. The smell of fresh bread and pastries flew past Isaiah's nose.

Cooking meat entered Isaiah's nose as well, following the hundreds of different smells. Isaiah began to walk, allowing his nose to lead him. War had given

them some money, some golden coins. As the brothers hungry stomachs growled angrily, they gave into the delicous allure of the food. One store after

another, the brothers stuffed themselves with succulent meats, fish, pastries, and cakes. The food was on a different level, stuffed with flavor that no food back home ever had.

* * *

Eventually the brothers decided to get back on track, leaving one of the many small bakeries they had raided in their hunger. "Ok, all kidding aside, the food

here has to be the best ive ever tasted." Jack said, burping and taking a small bite out of some bread he had bought. "We should get back on track, its

starting to get late. From what i can see, i would say its about 5pm. Than again i have no idea where we are or how fast or slow the time here goes." Isaiah

said, sighing as they walked down the stone paved street. The city, for lack of a better word, was beautiful. Getting back to their original quest, they marched

around the city, looking for the laughing wolf pub. They found their destination at the towns center, standing proudly in the dim day light. The pub was just

like any other pub you would see in movies. A large, 3 storied, square complex with windows dotting here and there from the outside. Opening the door, they

were bombarded with empty cups and a wooden chair that smashed into the wall beside them. Men and woman sat in chairs at small round tables, drinks and

food being served all around. A bar was on the far right side of the pub, a steady stream of drinks coming from the bar. Isaiah and jack sat in the left corner

of the pub, quietly watching everyone else. A small stage sat in the middle of the pub with people playing instruments, singing and dancing. The stage was

round and made small circles in place. Drunken men and women danced and drank merrily aroud them, singing the songs being played or just laughing and

joking around. On the top left corner of the pub, a set of stairs led up, leading Isaiah to believe their were rooms that could be bought for the night. "OI! Sing

with me lads!" the main singer on the stage yelled, hyping up the crowd. The crowd clapping and getting into the groove. "Oooooooooooooh! We are the

people of raven-dale! Food and wine and weapons we sell! No city is better than ours! Not shezira, nor glendale, nor the martians on mars!" The people sang,

dancing and toasting. "Call us what you may, yet kingdoms and dragons we slay! Through the ages we have stood, no city prouder with our glorious food! You

call us cheats and thieves, and thought that may be true, the kings and queens are no better than the shit on my shoe! HA!" The music began to play faster

and louder. "The mighty queens and kings of the plains, now kissing our feet! Oh what a joyous day! Lets kick them into sleet! Though small in number and in

strength, we assasins of the night find a way to prevail! Tonight is the 10th, and the moon shall rise, to light the night and its hungry creatures. Perhaps we

should hide in the fat of big bertha, ugh, what hideous features!" The crowd howled in laughter, laughing like a pack of crazy hyenas. "Take refuge, take f

light! For the monsters that scour the night, are blood thirsty little devils. Come into the alley way, meet my friend ! He will gut your heart out and

play with your liver. The thought is sickening, yet given such a delightful quiver. We are the people of raven-dale and we will not be stopped! Our king is

captured and in the hands of the enemy? HA! Let the bastard stay locked! I see now why we are shunned and frowned upon! Such cruel and cold monsters we

are, but joining the darkness, OH SO MUCH FUN! Doing what we must to survive, we are the people of raven-dale, and we will thrive!" At the last note, a

hammerwas imbedded in the floor, the pub silencing immediately. "Who dares make fun of me?" a womanly and yet husky voice bellowed. The crowd began

to slowly back away from the stage, showing Isaiah and jack the biggest woman they had ever seen. Big bertha was truly...big! She was a

large mass of muscle, though she looked as if she was fat. She looked like a female body builder who had been inflated like a balloon. The singer and

instrumentalists stared back at the huge mound of muscle. "I-it was simply in the lyrics...n-no harm was meant m-my lady." the lead singer stuttered,

bowing his head respectfully. "i suggest you get running, or me and meat grinder will have some fun with your bodies." she growled, her body somewhat

jiggling. Was she really fat or really muscular? She seemed to be muscular, yet looking at her also made her body seem fat. What the hell? The singers and

instrumentalists immediately packed up and left without another word. Big bertha wasn't close to being done however. Her big body turned towards Isaiah

and Jack. "Your not from around here are you?" she asked, the crowd parting to make a path to Isaiah and his brother. Was this how he was gonna die? If so,

Isaiah hoped God gave people that died in such a funny and embarrasing way a free ticket into heaven.


End file.
